Changing
by LadyKagome215
Summary: What would happen if Kagome was murdered by Kikyo? Would Kikyo change to mend in Inuyasha's eyes? Abnormal fic by me of KikyoxInuYasha
1. Chapter 1

I know and I know...Kikyo wins this time...and possiblely only this time..

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha...just wish i did

Chapter One

She stood in a field, alone, as if waiting for someone. But she wasn't. She was merely relaxing in the peacefulness of the meadow's breeze. She was Kagome. Although Kagome didn't know it, Kikyo sat in the trees that surrounded the area.

"Wretched girl. How can she look so peaceful when Naraku's destruction is near?" Kikyo asked the wind. Kagome smiled and sighed.

"Can anyone be so peaceful? In such an era?" Kagome asked the meadow. The bees hummed and wind grew gentle. Kikyo glared at Kagome. Then, a perfect idea popped into her head. She will kill Kagome and then InuYasha will bring all his attention on her. Kikyo smiled.

"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I need my soul if I'm ever going to survive. Besides, InuYasha's heart is one that isn't to be taken by the likes of you," Kikyo whispered. She strung her arrow and aimed. Kagome turned around as if on impulse and stared in Kikyo's direction. She made no move of protecting herself, but merely let her arms fall to her side. Kikyo blinked at this.

"I know what you came for Kikyo. Just go through with it. It isn't like InuYasha would care as much anyways," Kagome shouted. Kikyo grew angry. Kagome was willing to give up her life for Kikyo to have InuYasha if she truly wanted him. She didn't even realize the effect she had on him. He would cry for her when she was injured. He would never do such a thing for Kikyo.

"It's your funeral, Kagome," Kikyo hissed and released the arrow. Kagome made no effort to move. Something red dashed in front of her and grabbed her. The arrow hit the ground.

"What in the seven hells do you think you are doing?" InuYasha asked in a very sharp tone.

"Kikyo is here. Why don't you go to her? Come on InuYasha. I know you have put up an act to make the others believe you are over Kikyo. Kikyo was going to shoot me and be with you," Kagome answered. She didn't use a tone like InuYasha. Her voice sounded more motherly.

"I can't let you die. Naraku has yet to be killed." Kagome shrugged.

"Kikyo will be of better help."

"What if I don't chose her?"

"But you did."

"What if I lose both of you?"

"Use the jewel to wish only one of us back. Now, if you excuse me, the person who you love most is waiting for her soul." Kagome walked away from InuYasha. "Beside she won't be able to use the subdue spell. Oh, yeah, I forgot. SIT!" InuYasha dropped to the ground. Kagome stood in the same spot as she did before. Kikyo strung her arrow and released it. It was too late when she realized InuYasha had chosen Kagome and Kagome was allowing him to be with her. Kagome was hit. She fell to the ground.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled. Kikyo sat there in shock. Kagome was willing to die to allow InuYasha to be with Kikyo.

"I love you." The words escaped Kagome's lips and hung heavily in the air. A light ball that shine very brightly exited her body. Kikyo screamed as she gained the rest of her soul. She was filled with memories that scarred the soul. Kagome's time. Kagome left her friends and family to be with InuYasha and sacrificed herself for his well-being. Kikyo screamed again at the scars on her soul. It hurt too much for a few minutes. Then, it dulled.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed at the lifeless body. Kikyo left the tree and walked toward him.

"InuYasha. She thought you cared more for me then her and asked me to shot her. I had to," Kikyo said. InuYasha slapped her cheek hard. It caused her fall on the ground.

"Unless you can stop being so cold, Kagome is my only true love," InuYasha growled, turning back to Kagome's body. Kikyo could tell that he was more stubborn then ever.


	2. NOTE

Author's note:

Yes, I know I killed Kagome off and I am a Kagome fan, but a friend of mine wanted me to write a Kikyo and InuYasha paring story………Kikyo wins only because she gets inuyasha in the end. Now stupidisstupiddoes, my friends love my writing and one of my friends is a devoted Kikyo FAN. She asked me to try to write a story where Kagome is the one who dies. So I don't care if there are people who don't like it because I do like Kagome and might bring her back before you know it since I can't let Kikyo have fun for too long (sorry Kelly) - LadyKagome215


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hours later, Kikyo sat next to the fire. Everyone was avoiding her. It was all Kagome's fault. If she hadn't asked to be killed in the first place, things would be a lot easier. InuYasha was pissed off and disappeared somewhere with Kagome's body. The annoying little fox was crying. Kikyo felt bad for the fox child, but she wasn't the kind of person who could offer such comfort. Kagome was. That's why they adored her. Kagome showed her care. Kikyo was distant, but the scars on her soul hurt with a deep sadness that could only be recognized as Kagome's touch.

"I want Kagome!" Shippo cried, refusing to be comforted by Sango or Kilala. The only one who could be there for him would be Kagome, but she was dead. Kikyo felt regret in her stomach. She had taken the only mother Shippo really knew away. Kagome didn't know her effect on everyone. Kikyo sighed and hugged Shippo. Shippo stopped crying through his stunned feelings. Sango and Miroku watched Kikyo.

"Little one, don't cry. Kagome may in fact return one day to dry your tears and tell you how much she loved you," Kikyo whispered. Shippo nodded and calmed down into nap. Kikyo placed him on what appeared to be the blanket that was owned by Kagome.

"You can't replace her within us all, Kikyo. You are spiteful woman who should have been finished with this world long ago," Miroku spat. Kikyo just looked at him. Miroku threw some purifying scrolls at her. They hit her, but didn't harm her.

"You forgot something, Monk," Kikyo smiled. "Kagome's part was pure and protects me from such things like your useless scrolls. She wanted to die because she believed InuYasha didn't care about her. Stop blaming me for her stupid wish!" Suddenly, Kikyo screamed. She was filled with pain.

"She can return!" InuYasha laughed, showing up with Kagome in his arms. Suddenly, Kagome's skin grew color and her eyes opened. Miroku and Sango smiled. Kikyo winced in pain.

"What is going on?" Kagome asked, looking at the painful look in Kikyo's eyes.

"I brought you back," InuYasha said with a great feeling of pride. "I just hunted down a few people and they were able to help."

"I'm supposed to be dead. Kikyo is the one you love!" InuYasha , all of a sudden, kissed her. Her cheeks turned red and Kikyo was beginning to become pissed.

"How dare you, InuYasha?" Kikyo asked.

"How dare I what?" InuYasha asked, breaking away from Kagome, who was in his arms and dumbfounded.

"Kiss her!" Kikyo yelled. InuYasha shrugged.

"I love her. Not you. You are not real, just a clay pot." The words hung in air like knifes ready to attack. Kikyo's face softened and she opened her mouth to speak.

Yes, I know. Kagome will die once more since my friend Kelly heard about this chapter and decided to beat me. see ya later - LadyKagome215


End file.
